


you take a bite out of all the candies

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Bunheads
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle isn't complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you take a bite out of all the candies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [credoimprobus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/gifts).



There are so many more _much_ more heterosexual ways for Truly to get Michelle to "relax already!" but aside from a curious nod at the irony of the situation (Truly is the one who's wound tighter than a bun on opening night 99% of the time she's awake) and praying that she doesn't pull a muscle with the way her back is arching and -- _jesus_ \-- that she has _no idea_ where Truly learned this thing with her tongue, Michelle isn't complaining.

"There," Truly says, sitting back after Michelle's come roughly twice. She wipes at her mouth with the back of her hand. "Feel better?" 

"If I tell you I'm still upset, will you keep going?"

Truly tugs at Michelle's over-sized shirt, covering the sensitive, dripping parts. "Don't be selfish, Michelle," she says, and while her face is impassive, her lips are still a little wet, and her eyes are bright. 

There may be more heterosexual ways to do this, but the orgasms have wiped Michelle's mind clean. She tugs at Truly's shirt until they're horizontal, she tugs still, and kisses her, pretending -- but not too hard -- that she doesn't hear the noise Truly makes, deep in her throat.


End file.
